A Single Day
by 0Wishful-Thoughts0
Summary: A frustrated Kairi, a confused Sora, four friends that are DESPERATE to get the two together, and a single day left before everyone leaves for college. And now Axel's involved? Good Lord, Destiny Islands is screwed. SOKAI DAY 2011.


**A Wishful Thought:** Hip hip HOORAY! It's SOKAI Day! :'D

Heehee, in honor of the beloved pairing, I decided to take up some time to write a little one-shot for all of you who'd like to read it. (:  
>I hope you enjoy! :D<p>

I'm not entirely happy with the opening, but I promise that if you read on it gets better. XD

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts. . . Or Sora and Kairi. ;D

**Summary: **A frustrated Kairi, a confused Sora, four friends that are DESPERATE to get the two together, and a single day left before everyone leaves for college. And now Axel's involved? Good Lord, Destiny Islands is screwed. SOKAI DAY 2011.

And a little joke to readers of my other story, **Nonexistent**:  
>-You know you're reading <span>0Wishful-Thoughts0<span> when. . .  
>Sora and Kairi are both the most OVERDRAMATIC characters in the whole freaking world. Like for realz. XD<p>

* * *

><p>A Single Day<br>_**S**_o_r_a+_**K**_ai_**r**_i  
>9.17.11<p>

"Sora. Man up and face the facts."

The brunet boy shot a frown at his silver-haired best friend, both of their thumbs still desperately mashing buttons on the controllers in their hands. The two had known each other since the wee age of four, and both were practically inseparable. Along the way, they had gotten used to Sora's cousin, Roxas. Roxas was a blonde haired boy that held a startling resemblance to Sora. He had moved to the Islands when he was twelve; about six years ago.

Together, the three formed a formidable trio.

And just as fate may have it, the three were cooped up in Sora's not-so-large bedroom. They'd actually spent the night over, and had managed to wake up at six in the morning to play video games.

Yeah, that says a lot.

"What are you talking about?" It was obvious that Sora was still half-asleep since he could barely keep his eyes open. The trio had crashed at around four, and two hours was _definitely_ not enough time for Sora to sleep.

The green-eyed boy merely rolled his eyes. "Sora, you know _exactly _what I'm talking about. It's aggravating me that you're playing the ignorance card."

Sora merely cocked his head as he stared at Riku in confusion.

"Come _on_, Sora. _I_ even know what he's talking about, and it has_ nothing_ to do with me," Roxas muttered, before pushing down several buttons on his controller, causing the screen to erupt in a single explosion.

As was expected, all three of the boys jumped out of their seats: Roxas with his arms high above his head, screaming, "YESSS!" Riku with a look of disbelief on his face, and Sora with an expression that made it obvious that he was nothing but confused.

But I mean, it was _Sora_. So it wasn't much of a shocker.

With a huff, said boy fell back onto his bed, a tired frown still etched onto his face.

For a moment it was silent, before Riku and Roxas shot each other this _look_. Something that Sora somehow managed to miss.

An identical smirk appeared on both Roxas and Riku's faces, before Riku grabbed Sora, and Roxas dashed to lock the door.

Eyes wide, Sora looked at his two best friends incredulously, "W-What're you guys doing! ?"

His blonde cousin had grabbed one of the chairs in Sora's room, using it to bar the already locked door even more. Riku was holding Sora by the scruff of his neck, and when he noticed that Roxas had gotten the door secure, he dropped the slightly younger boy back onto his bed. Smirks still on their faces, Roxas and Riku simultaneously chirruped, "Intervention Time!"

Now, after Sora got over the fact that his best friends actually _chirruped_, the exasperation and confusion set in once more. "Intervention?"

Roxas groaned, his head falling backwards, "Don't tell me that you don't know what that means, Sora! We're going into _college_ now! You _have_ to know what that means!"

Riku sighed, shaking his head sadly, "Well, we have to remember that we're dealing with _Sora_. And you know him. He's a _completely _different case."

"HEY!"

The silver-haired boy ignored his best friend's offended tone, and continued to talk as if he had heard nothing, "We're here to bring up a very important fact, Sora. . . The fact that we're all leaving for college tomorrow."

Roxas nodded his head knowingly, while Sora frowned. Why did they have to remind him? It was absolutely depressing that they were all going off to college. Roxas to Twilight Town, Riku to Hollow Bastion University, and he himself to Traverse Town.

He hated to admit it, but he was kind of scared of being so far away from his friends.

Riku didn't allow him to linger too long on the thought though. As soon as he saw the recognition flash in his friend's eyes, he resumed his speech, "And what have you been dying to do ever since you were ten, but never had the balls to do?"

It took Sora only a few mere seconds to remember. Approximately, seven.

_But when he did_, his eyes widened, and he jumped out of his spot on his bed. All signs of tiredness were gone in his eyes, and he opened his mouth to yell out, "KAIRI!"

His two best friends nodded at him slowly, Roxas taking the wheel, "Yes, Sora. . . And where is Kairi going to college?"

He had expected Sora to have to think about it for a little bit, but almost immediately, Sora responded with a devastated, "_Radiant Garden_!"

Now, perhaps you can imagine Sora's predicament.

You see, Radiant Garden and Traverse Town were practically on different sides of the Earth.

Oh. And Sora has been obsessively in love with the girl ever for _years_.

_Eight._

_Freaking._

_Years._

But he never found the courage to ask her out.

So yes. Now you know why _Roxas and Riku_ were trying to do what they were trying to do.

As though he didn't think that Sora would understand him, Roxas nodded slowly, "Yes, Sora. . ."

Before Roxas could finish, Riku interrupted rather bluntly. "Face it: You only have _a single day_ left to get together with Kairi."

If possible, Sora's eyes widened even _more_, and the poor guy collapsed onto his bed clumsily. "Awh, _shit_."

* * *

><p>It was around eight in the morning, and Kairi was full of numerous feelings that she couldn't even begin to comprehend.<p>

Sadness.

Confusion.

Anger.

But mostly, she was just _sad._

"I don't get it," the redhead whined, "I've done everything I could think of, but Sora _still_ hasn't asked me out!"

Sitting next to the miserable teenager at her kitchen table were her absolute best friends in the world, Xion Soren and Naminé Soto. Kairi had been best friends with the shy Naminé ever since they were both five. They shared a lot in common. I mean, they had the same birthday, the same tastes, _and_ they looked a hell of a lot alike. When they were around eight, they befriended the new girl, Xion. And it was creepy, because Xion has the _exact_ same things in common. All three of them were practically _clones_ of each other (with different hairstyles of course).

So, yes. They were practically inseparable.

"Uh. . . It'll all be alright, Kairi. . ."

The violet-eyed girl stared at her blonde best friend in exasperation, "No it _won't_! There's only _a single day_ left for us to get together! I've had a crush on him for _eight_ years! If he liked me, then he would've asked me out _before_ now, right?"

Xion sighed, "Kai, we all know that Sora's an idiot. He probably just never found the guts to ask you out."

The words were meant to somehow make Kairi feel better, but they did no such thing for the eighteen year old. "No, _I'm_ the idiot for falling in love with an idiot like him!" The depressed girl allowed her head to bang onto the kitchen table, "It's not fair! Do I just look scary then? Am I so intimidating that he just doesn't want to ask me out because I _scare_ him?"

Getting a little annoyed with her best friend's overdramatic nature, Naminé pinched the bridge of her nose as though that would tune out the incessant whines, turning in the opposite direction so that Kairi wouldn't have to see how annoyed she really was. Xion on the other hand didn't bother to try and cover up the fact that Kairi was beginning to get on her nerves. "Kairi. Listen to me."

The pink-clad girl did no such thing, and Xion couldn't help but feel even _more_ annoyed over the fact that Kairi was actually _crying._

Now, don't go on thinking that Naminé and Xion were being bad friends for being annoyed with Kairi. Being friends with her for so long, they were pretty much used to her overdramatic nature.

But this time was different.

Why? Because the girls had had a sleepover the previous night. And guess who Kairi wouldn't stop talking about the whole night?

Sora.

At first, Xion and Naminé had sympathized with their friend. They had truly felt bad for her. Sure, they were a little bored since they had spent the whole night talking about the guy, but they told themselves that in the morning, they would finally be able to talk about, or just _do_, something else.

So when Kairi woke up at around seven in the morning to whine more about how Sora still hadn't asked her out, it was a _major_ letdown for her two best friends.

"I-I-I just l-like him so _m-m-much!_" Kairi managed to blubber out.

With a sigh, Naminé soothingly rubbed the girl's back as though that would somehow make her feel better.

However, poor Xion was already on the edge, and instead of reverting back into her sympathetic self, she decided to help Kairi take charge of her predicament. "You know what? Kairi, _you_ should ask him out."

Instantly, Kairi lifted her head to stare at her brunette friend with wide eyes. "_What_?"

"You heard me. Just ask _him_ out."

Kairi simply looked more appalled after Xion repeated herself. The shock was enough to stop her from crying though, and subconsciously, both Xion and Naminé were happy about that. "_I_ can't ask _him_ out! That's. . . That's not how it's supposed to happen!"

The blonde girl sighed, not too happy about Kairi's response. On the other hand, Xion seemed to be filled with a greater resolve to get Kairi to listen to her. "Well, why not?" Kairi opened her mouth to say something, but Xion waved away whatever she was going to say and continued, "Listen, Kai. It's a new _age_! Women are becoming empowered! We don't have to sit around and wait for Prince Charming to save us! We can do our own saving! It's totally fine to make the first move!"

Kairi frowned, obviously not believing her friend's words, "Then why didn't _Naminé_ ask Roxas out? She waited for him to make the first move, too!"

Naminé's face turned a bright shade of scarlet, "Y-Yeah, but I didn't have to wait so long. . ."

When she had been thinking about what to say, her words seemed innocent enough. But once they left her mouth, she realized her mistake.

Kairi's face contorted into one of pain before she yelled, "I knew it! Maybe I'm just so unattractive that he _can't_ like me! _And_ I'm scary! I. . . I BET I LOOK LIKE RONALD MCDONALD!" The redhead continued to wail about what she believed to be true too, before getting out a somewhat comprehensible, "I'm going to be single for the rest of my _life_!"

Xion facepalmed herself, desperately trying to get the subject back on track so that Kairi would stop comparing herself to the dreaded mascot of the McDonald's franchise, "Don't bring Naminé into this!"

The auburn-haired girl turned to glare at her best friend, "Fine. Well, _you_ didn't exactly ask Riku out, now did you?"

The brunette tossed her head back with a groan. "That's different! We went to prom together as _friends_, and after the night was over, we decided that we wanted to try being _more_ than friends," as if she had a feeling as to what Kairi was going to say next, Xion added, "But we made that decision _together._ I had a part of initiating it, too."

Well, _that_ was a total lie, but Kairi probably wouldn't notice.

For a split second, it looked like the violet-eyed girl actually believed her friend. But quickly the doubt took over again, "_Still_, it's traditional for the guy to make the first move! It's weird for the girl to do it!"

Xion was running out of things to say, and she was desperately searching her brain for the proper words.

Much to her surprise, it was Naminé that came up with the proper thing to say, "So what if it's traditional? You're _Kairi Lovehart_. You _laugh_ in the face of tradition. You're the girl that's going to grab tradition by the balls, and beat it to a _bloody pulp._ To _hell_ with tradition!"

The outburst caught everyone else in the room off-guard. Naminé wasn't the type of girl to yell at people or anything like that. In fact, if Kairi was the overdramatic one and Xion was the stubborn voice of reason, then it was up to Naminé to be the calm one who cooled them both down after an argument. She _never_ got involved in them.

Kairi's eyes were wide as she stared at the blonde haired "angel," and in response, Naminé simply said, "So you are going to get your _ass_ over to Sora's place, and you are going to _ask him out_. And he is going to say yes, and you guys will go on a date, and _everything_ is going to work out. And if not, Xion'll beat him up."

Xion frowned. "Hey, _I'm_ not beating anyone up. _Riku_ can do that."

Naminé simply shrugged, "Point still stands."

Kairi was silent for a moment, but eventually she got a determined glint in her eyes, "You're right! I'm _Kairi Lovehart_! I don't _care_ about tradition!"

"Yeah!"

"A-And I don't care if Sora hasn't asked me out yet! _I_ can make the first move!"

"Yeah!"

"No, you know what? _I_ don't need Sora as my boyfriend to be happy!"

"Yea—Wait, no!"

But Kairi ignored her friends' words, her fists clenched tightly, "Yeah, that's right! Fine, if Sora doesn't want me to be his girlfriend then _he's_ the one missing out! I don't need him!"

Her two best friends merely looked at their violet-eyed friend in horror as the said girl stomped up to her room, yelling something about how she was going to have the time of her life on the islands today.

Naminé mumbled a few incoherent curses, while Xion groaned and let her head slam onto the table.

Operation: Get-Sora-and-Kairi-Together?

FAILED.

* * *

><p>"So, Sora. . . What's your next move?"<p>

The brunet boy was staring blankly at his bedroom wall, looking as deep in thought as was possible for him. In fact, he had been in that position so long, that when Roxas left to bring back some Dunkin Donuts and coffee and returned, Sora was still in the same exact position.

Although, that didn't say much. Dunkin Donuts was less than a five minutes drive from Sora's place.

Riku rolled his eyes from the lack of response, picking up a Boston Crème donut from the box and waving it in front of Sora's face.

Even though the donut was one of Sora's favorites, he made no move to grab at it.

His two friends sighed heavily in exasperation. Honestly? This guy was practically _impossible_.

Almost as if on cue, Riku's cell phone went off.

Immediately, Roxas and Riku shot a glance at Sora to see if it was enough to snap him out of his reverie, but apparently, it wasn't.

After dropping the donut back into the box, Riku fished his iPhone out of his pocket. "Huh. . . It's Xion."

The two best friends shared a look that showed slight worry. Still, Riku tapped the appropriate section on the screen to accept the call from his girlfriend. "Hey, babe."

A huff was heard on the other end of the line, "_Babe? We're doing this again? Whatever, mission's not looking too good on this end."_

Riku groaned, gesturing for Roxas to follow him out of Sora's room. He did, and the two shut the door to their brunet friend's room before meandering outside. "You serious? Hold on, I'm putting you on speaker."

"_Kay, I'm putting you on speaker, too."_

Each made the appropriate action to do so, before Roxas spoke up into the mic, "So, what happened?

"_I said that the mission isn't going too well on our side of the operation."_

Roxas grimaced, "I'd have to say the same for our part, too. When we brought it up to Sora, he sort of went into a somewhat depressed state of shock."

Naminé frowned, feeling some worry for her long time friend, _"How depressed is depressed?"_

"When we tried snapping him out of it with a Boston Crème donut, _nothing_ happened," Riku stated bluntly.

A collective gasp came from the other line.

"_Kairi's not taking the reminder too well either," _Naminé responded dismally.

"_What are you talking about? _We_ didn't have to remind _her_. It's all she talked about!"_ Xion added, her brows furrowed slightly.

Roxas smiled, not fully understanding the news from his two female friends. "That's great! Sora still stands a chance!"

There was silence on the other line before Xion slowly said, _"Not exactly. . ."_

The blonde haired boy blinked, staring in confusion at the electronic device. ". . .What do you mean?" He glanced at his silver-haired friend to see his reaction, but Riku seemed to be deep in thought about something.

It was Naminé that took the liberty to explain the situation, _"Well you see, the whole sleepover she was whining about how Sora hadn't asked her out yet. So when we got up in the morning, Xion tried to convince her to just ask Sora out herself if she felt so bad about it. And then. . . Well, long story short, she decided that she didn't need Sora as her boyfriend to be happy, and then she stomped up into her room."_

Naminé's boyfriend gaped at the phone that Riku had entrusted in his hand, "Are you _serious! ?_ M-Maybe you guys just didn't. . . try hard enough?"

Before Naminé could respond to him, Xion interrupted, "_Oh, trust me. We did. Naminé even resorted to _cursing_."_

A loud gasp escaped Roxas' mouth, "No. . . Fucking. . . Way."

"_Roxas! Language!"_

The blonde boy frowned, "Xion, are you sure you're not making that up? Naminé hates cursing."

"_I _swear_ that I'm not lying. Like for real."_

The blue-eyed boy stared at the phone incredulously, "And Kairi didn't even take that cursing to _heart_? She _knows_ Naminé hates cursing! She should've taken it as a sign that she's beingstupid!" He paused for a second before saying, "Oh, poor Nami. That must've been so hard for you."

The blonde-haired girl pointedly sniffled on the other line, "_I-I know. And it hurt _so bad_ that she didn't even listen to me!"_ She waited a couple of seconds before adding, _"I-I can't even eat breakfast right now. It hurts_ that_ bad."_

"D-Don't worry, I'll make it better! I-I'll take you out to breakfast! O-Or lunch! Or dinner!"

Unbeknownst to the guys, Xion mouthed to Naminé, "You've got him_ whipped_."

In reply, the blonde haired girl merely giggled and mouthed, "I know."

Before Roxas could ask why he was hearing giggling on their line (so like _really_ fast. Because when Roxas is worrying about Naminé, he is like LIGHTNING), Riku interrupted, "I think I know what we need to do."

In unison, Roxas, Naminé, and Xion all asked, "What?"

Riku shook his head slowly, his eyes wide as it seemed he finally came to a conclusion. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but. . ."

"But. . .?"

"We need to call Axel."

In that single moment, the eyes of Roxas, Naminé, and Xion considerably widened, "WHAAAAT_! ?_"

The silver-haired boy sighed heavily, forcing himself to nod his head, "At this point, I think he's our best hope. . . And that says a lot."

The others burst into exclamations of worry, caution, and in Roxas' case, horror. But Riku simply ignored them all, gesturing for his phone back. He ended the call with his girlfriend, and took a deep breath to encourage himself, before tapping the screen to call _Axel_.

And that just shows how desperate they were.

* * *

><p>"Xion? Naminé?"<p>

The two girls turned towards the voice, eyes wide. Almost like they were doing they something they _probably_ shouldn't have been doing and had just gotten caught. . .

Kairi's eyebrows furrowed as she scrutinized her best friends, but eventually she decided to just shrug it off. "What're you guys doing there?"

The two glanced at each other for a brief second, before Xion's eyes flickered back towards Kairi, "Uh, we're planning a trip to the mall!"

The redhead's eyes brightened considerably, "Really_! ?_ Oh man, that sounds like so much fun!"

Naminé smiled back at her, "Doesn't it? Maybe we can go—" Before the girl could finish, her cell phone vibrated on the table. Her smile immediately changed to an apologetic one as she checked her message, eyes widening slightly, "Um. . . We lied, Kai. We're going to the beach instead!"

Kairi blinked in confusion, shocked by the abrupt change in plans. "B-But why can't we go to the mall? Now that you guys brought it up, I was really looking forward to it. . ."

Xion said nothing, and instead she rose a single eyebrow at the violet-eyed girl. Wasn't she just angry and frustrated ten minutes ago? She seemed to have cooled down _a lot_.

"Uh, we can't go anymore because. . ." Naminé frowned, turning to Xion for assistance.

Easily, Xion came up with a simple excuse: "The three of us are leaving for college tomorrow, Kai. We won't see Destiny Islands, the beach, for a _long_ time. It'll be fun to go!"

The redhead girl, looked at her two friends skeptically. It was obvious to her now, when she was in her right mind, that something was up. She just wasn't too sure what it was. Slowly though, she nodded. I mean, she'd never find out if she didn't go, right? And Kairi was _quite_ the curious girl.

It was obvious that Naminé was shocked that her friend had agreed, because immediately it looked as though weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "I promise it'll be fun."

Kairi's eyes were still slightly narrowed in a calculating stare, "Yeah. I'm trusting you on that."

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Roxas

**From: **Xion

Kay, Kairi's in. We'll meet you there in an hour

Looking up from his cell phone, Roxas nodded briefly, "Kairi's in."

"Awh, _yeah_, baby! This is gonna be fucking _awesome_!" Roxas flinched at the pyromaniac's words, still looking at the older man skeptically.

Axel ohmygawdimonfire (Yes, that's his real last name. He had it legally changed) was reclining on Sora's bed, feet thrust in Sora's lap. Though the brunet boy didn't really mind for he was stilljust _out_ of it, it bothered Roxas a lot. In his opinion, Axel was just. . . _creepy_.

Riku reentered the room after throwing out the empty boxes of donuts, shooting the back of Sora's head a look that said, "This _better_ be worth it." On the outside though, he simply grabbed one of the Ps3 controllers on the floor of Sora's bedroom, and flung it at the slightly younger boy's head.

Immediately, Sora was thrust out of his reverie. Eyes wide, he turned to face his silver-haired companion, "What the hell was that for_! ?_" The blue-eyed boy sniffed the air around him suspiciously, "A-And why does my room smell like drugs and feet_! ?_"

Axel simply smirked, raising his leg and rotating his foot directly in front of Sora's face, "It's my natural scent. I know you're jealous."

Sora's eyes widened even more as he pushed himself off his bed, scrambling to get away from Axel and his disturbing feet. "WHY IS AXEL IN MY ROOM! ?_"_

The pyromaniac frowned, "Awh, you sound like you don't want me here!"

"That's cuz I don't!"

"Sora! Be nice to our guests!"

The brunet turned to look at Riku in exasperation, "_Guest_! ? You mean, he _didn't_ break into my house this time?" When the silver-haired boy nodded in affirmative, Sora seemed to relax a little. "Oh. Well then. Welcome to my house, Axel."

"No need for the welcoming! I mean, it's not like this is the first time I've been here, am I right?"

Sora's eyes narrowed a bit at Axel, but he forced himself to nod. Then he turned to Riku to ask, "What is _he_ doing here?"

For a second, Riku hesitated. He wasn't exactly sure how Sora would react if he told him the plan. So he settled for calmly saying, "We're going to the beach today."

If it was anyone _other_ than Sora, they probably would've been upset at the random subject change and changed it back. But because it _was_ Sora, this didn't happen. In fact, Sora's face brightened considerably. "Really_! ?_ That sounds like fun!" After a few seconds though, his face fell. "Wait, no! I can't! I-I have to talk to. . . Kairi. . ." As he said the words, his expression dropped more and more, until finally, he had arrived back on top of his bed to stare at the wall with that blank expression of his, Axel's feet returning to their place in his lap.

"Cheer up, buddy. Kairi's coming, too," Roxas said, walking towards the bed to give his brunet friend a reassuring pat on the back.

The words made Sora grin, and he jumped out of his bed, striking a weird pose. Once again though, his face fell. "Oh no. . . How am I going to ask Kairi out_! ?"_ His eyes were wide, and both Riku and Roxas could sense the inevitable panic attack that was coming up.

Before they could do anything though, Axel had jumped out of the bed, standing next to Sora. "Don't worry about _that_, Axel here has it all covered! Just give me a video camera, _at least_ thirteen gang members, a set of twins, a disco ball, a mob of dancers that look strangely like the popular Final Fantasy characters, the soundtrack of Final Fantasy VII, four scantily dressed women, twenty-seven liters of sea water, a helicopter, a machine gun and Cantarella poison!"

It wasn't too shocking when Sora fainted.

Riku sighed heavily, "Did you _really_ have to tell Sora that? You just succeeded in freaking him out."

"What did you expect? It's _Axel_," Roxas muttered quietly, shooting the pyromaniac a suspicious look.

Axel simply ignored the two, clasping his hands together enthusiastically, "Alright! Riku, I'm hoping that you have a large enough contacts list to somehow manage to get all of the things I need. _I'm_ going to go work on the script, and Roxas. . ." The crazy redhead gave the blonde boy a onceover, making Roxas grimace, "I'll give you the task of undressing Sora."

Roxas' eyes widened, and he looked at Sora in disgust. Riku promptly took out his cell phone, already making the needed phone calls to gather everything Axel had requested, leaving only the pyromaniac and the blonde haired boy in the room.

It was silent for a while as Axel eyed the younger boy, before slapping his ass as he walked out of the room himself, "What're you waiting for? Get to it!"

Poor Roxas did nothing but sigh.

* * *

><p>By the time Kairi, Naminé, and Xion had gotten to the beach, the whole area seemed to be in a frenzy. Usually, the beach was <em>extremely<em> crowded, and it was almost always impossible to find a place to put down their stuff. But for some reason, everyone was running away from a certain area, leaving it pretty vacant.

Confused, Kairi turned to give her two friends curious looks since it _was_ their idea after all. Much to her surprise though, they looked just as bewildered as she did. "What's. . . going on?"

"Naminé! Xion! Kairi! SAVE ME!"

The three turned at the mention of each of their names, eyes widening considerably as they took in the sight before them. It was Naminé that managed to form words, but when they left her mouth, they came out as a high-pitched squeak, "_Roxas_! ?"

Indeed, it was the blonde girl's boyfriend.

Although, he was dressed in. . . quite the _interesting_ outfit.

The boy was dressed in white booty shorts, and had a white shirt on that was tied a little below his chest, still high enough to show the abs that he had been working on for the past couple of years. There seemed to be something that he was being forced to wear to make him look like had boobs, and Roxas actually looked like he was crying while he ran towards the trio. "_Save me_!"

Naminé still had an obviously horrified expression on her face as she stared at her boyfriend in absolute shock, "F-From _what_! ?"

"ROXAS! GET YO' _ASS_ BACK HERE!"

Chasing her boyfriend was an older man with huge, bright-red, gravity defying hair, waving around what looked like_ huge_ white pumps, a cheap make-up kit, and a wig that was bright pink enough to rival Nicki Minaj's hair. Roxas turned, revealing that his shorts read, "FUN FUN," on the back, and let out a high-pitched scream once he saw the guy. Immediately, he ran and hid behind his shell-shocked girlfriend. "H-H-_Hide _me!"

Of course, Naminé was _quite_ the short girl, so trying to hide behind her was _not_ Roxas' best idea.

As the man stomped closer, faint recognition flickered in the trio's eyes, and all three girls were able to faintly associate him with the name, Axel. None of them knew _how_ they remembered him, but all felt as though he _wasn't_ that great of a person.

Whether it was because of some memory floating around their subconscious, or because it seemed like he was the cause of Roxas' strange outfit, no one really knew.

Anyway, Axel stomped over to the four of them, an annoyed expression on his face. "Roxas. Come here. _Right now._"

The boy actually whimpered, and attempted to shrink behind his girlfriend which didn't really work out well.

"R-Roxas? Why are you. . . wearing. . ._ that_?"

"T-The mean PEDOPHILE forced me into it!"

Naminé looked from Roxas to Axel in exasperation, before yelling at the latter, "WHY ARE YOU ABUSING MY BOYFRIEND! ?"

Axel simply looked the short blonde up and down before shrugging and simply saying, "_This_ is who you're dating, Roxas? Man, your fake boobs are bigger than her real ones."

At that instant, everyone in the feminine trio (and Roxas)'s jaws dropped, and Naminé's face turned a bright shade of red. "AXEL! THAT'S NOT NICE!"

The redhead only shrugged, before easily changing the conversation, "So, do you three wanna be in the movie I'm making?"

Xion and Naminé gave each other a look which they each deciphered as, "Is _this_ the big plan?" But the two said nothing. Kairi on the other hand had a large grin on her face, "A _movie_! ? That sounds _awesome_! What's it about?"

"Kai, I'm assuming that Roxas is also in this movie, and look at how _he_ turned out," Xion stated, giving Axel a suspicious look.

As soon as Naminé and Xion broke eye-contact, Naminé turned to face her boyfriend who was still cowering behind her, "Roxie, aren't you going to defend me? Axel just insulted me!"

Roxas looked absolutely torn. It was obvious that he _wanted_ to do something, but at the same time, it was obvious that he was still horrified at what Axel was going to do with him. "I. . . Uh. . ."

Xion turned to look at the blonde, "_C'mon_, Roxas. Be a man and defend your girl!"

Axel nodded, "Yeah, you're totally being a wuss right now!" He paused for a second before adding, "Do I need to insult your girlfriend _more_?"

"D-Don't you dare!" Roxas screamed dashing out from behind Naminé and making the poor girl jump. Awkwardly, Roxas thrust his hand down his shirt, attempting to grab at one of his fake boobs. The trio and Axel simply stared at the boy in slight disgust and confusion. But when he managed to take one out, Naminé, Xion, and Kairi realized what his boobs were made of.

_Water balloons._

Axel's eyes widened, and he dashed away. Roxas chased after the older guy, his fake boob still raised in his hand, "THAT'S RIGHT! FEAR THE POWER OF MY BOOOOOOBS!"

At that moment, Roxas' other fake boob fell out of his shirt and onto a young girl, who immediately burst out into tears, running for her mother, screaming, "MAMA! THAT MAN'S BOOB FELL ON ME, AND 'SPLODED! A-AND HIS BUTT SAYS FUN FUN!"

Immediately, just as Roxas ran after the girl begging for forgiveness, Naminé facepalmed herself.

Kairi had a large grin on her face, "Hum. Maybe it's a good thing I don't have a boyfriend. At least I won't get embarrassed when he runs around a beach with booty shorts that say, 'FUN FUN' on his butt and fake boobs."

Xion on the other hand was cracking up, "Naminé, you picked a _real_ winner!"

The blonde haired girl sighed, "You guys are never going to let him live this down."

Kairi and Xion smirked, before chirruping, "You know it!"

* * *

><p>Slowly, the trio made their way after Roxas and Axel. Xion and Naminé could only figure that the whole "movie" scheme was Axel's crazy way to get Sora and Kairi together, and Kairi was just excited that she had a chance to be on the big screen. All of her former frustration was gone.<p>

When they arrived at the scene, all of their eyes widened.

"What. . . "

". . . The. . ."

". . . heeeeeell?"

Around them were numerous (at least fifty of them!) cosplayers, all dresses as Final Fantasy characters from different games. They could see Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Hayner, Riku, Demyx, Zexion, Pence, Marluxia, Xigbar, Xemnas, Xaldin, and Saïx dressed in oversized black trench coats, sweating in the midday heat. They weren't too shocked when they saw Larxene strutting around in an obvious _slut_ outfit, but when Olette, shy, _innocent_, Olette was walking around in one?

It meant that all_ hell_ had frozen over.

Or. . . Something dramatic of that sort.

"There you guys are!" Axel jogged towards the trio a grateful smile on his face, when he caught up to them though, he glared at Naminé, "Just so you know, since your boyfriend popped his fake boobs, we had to take the time out of my production time to make more."

"But only one of Roxas' water balloons popped, right? He was holding his other one. . ."

Axel's eyes narrowed at Naminé as though she was somehow the cause of the "big" issue, "Yeah, but when he caught up to that little girl's mother, the poor lady was so freaked out by what her daughter was telling her, that Roxas broke the other one too to try and convince her that they weren't fake boobs. It only made the lady freak out more, and she screamed and walked away."

Naminé only sighed.

"But that's behind us now!" Axel exclaimed as he clapped his hands together excitedly. "I already gave you guy's your roles. Xion, you'll be playing the badass police officer," he handed a folded up costume to the girl, who grinned victoriously, "Kairi, you'll be playing Hayden Panettiere," Axel handed the redhead another costume, and Kairi merely looked at him curiously, "And Naminé. . . You'll be playing the angel." For some reason, Axel handed Naminé folded up clothes that were in _camouflage_ print, and Naminé gave him a confused look.

"Axel. . . I don't think angels wear camouflage."

"Au contraire. You're not just _any_ angel. You're a _Greek_ angel."

"That doesn't make any sense."

Axel merely smirked, snaking his hand around the girl's shoulder, "Oh, don't worry, sweetie. You have a _special_ role. . ."

Naminé's eyes widened, and instantly, a worried expression took over her features.

After all, Axel's "special" roles are things that you want to avoid.

* * *

><p>"W-Wait, I have to <em>what<em>! ?"

Poor Naminé was being strapped up to an extravagant parachute, and being forced onto a helicopter with a man that looked like he was high. Her angel dress looked _pretty_ standard for an angel dress, other than the fact that it was. . . well, camouflage.

"We've gone over this, Naminé. When Bob here gives you the signal," Axel gestured to the pilot of the helicopter, who was somehow managing to pick his teeth with his toes, "You are going to parachute out of the helicopter, and when I turn the camera to you and point, you scream, 'IT'S THE FOUNTAIN OF APHRODITE, BITCHES.' Are we clear?"

"Axel, Naminé's scared of heights!" Xion reasoned, desperate to help her friend out.

"_And_ she doesn't curse!" Kairi added.

Kairi's costume looked fairly normal. Quite glamorous like something a Hollywood Star would wear, but still somewhat normal. Xion, however, ended up looking like a slutty police officer. And the brunette couldn't help but wonder what kind of movie Axel was trying to shoot. I mean, Larxene and Olette in skimpy Mardi Gras like outfits? Roxas dressed almost like a hooker?

It was all pretty questionable.

"Don't worry, don't worry. Bob here'll make sure everything works out. Right, Bob?"

"Who's Bob?"

Naminé, Kairi, and Xion's eyes widened as they stared at Axel incredulously, "You're trusting Naminé with a guy that doesn't even know his own_ name_! ?"

Axel managed a nervous smile, "Well. . . he was the only person that I had enough money to pay for. . ."

At this point, Naminé looked like she was about to cry, "I-I'm getting out of here. . . "

The pyromaniac's eyes narrowed, "Oh, no you don't! BOB, SHUT THE DOORS!"

The pilot looked confused for a second, but quickly complied and pushed a button somewhere to close the doors before Naminé could get out. "FLY, BOB! FLY FOR YOUR LIFE!"

Before the longtime trio could do anything, the helicopter took off from its launch pad, hovering higher and higher with poor Naminé inside it.

"Axel! This isn't safe! Where's Roxas, he'll talk sense into you!"

"I-I'm here. . ."

Kairi and Xion turned around, and the two had to restrain themselves from laughing.

Roxas was still wearing his FUN FUN shorts and his shirt (that had been retied and reboobified), but now the guy was wearing five inch white pumps, horrible, _horrible_ makeup, and a hot pink wig.

It was hard to take him seriously.

"Axel. . . Made me _shave_ _my legs_."

The pyromaniac only smirked, "Ain't he a beauty? I did his makeup myself."

At that point, Kairi and Xion couldn't resist bursting out into laughter.

"Hey, did I miss something?"

The laughter was broken as Xion and Kairi looked up to see the newcomer. Instantly, Xion smirked, while Kairi's eyes widened.

It was Sora.

And he looked pretty damn hot (if he did say so himself).

Like Kairi, he was dressed in somewhat normal clothes, but his clothes were also pretty fashionable. His hair was styled to make his messy spikes a more _perfect_ kind of messy, and for Kairi, the sight was enough to stop the entire world for an entire three seconds.

Seeing Kairi's expression, Axel simply grinned, "Alright, we've got our main cast. Let's get started."

* * *

><p>"Alright, alright! I'm going to remind everyone who they are <em>once<em> and only _once_, so pay attention! Ventus, you are Twin One, the ghetto twin. Roxas, you are Twin Two, the transgender twin. Everyone in trench coats, you are gang member goonies. If you're dressed like a slut, then you're one of the scantily dressed strippers that rule the world. Kairi, you're Hayden Panettiere, and Sora, you're Haley Joel Osment. Naminé's the angel, and Vanitas is the gang leader. Everyone, just stick to the script, and this'll work out fine!"

"Axel. . . You didn't hand anyone the scripts yet," Olette pointed out. She sounded annoyed, and no one could really blame her.

Axel blinked, before nodding. "Oh. . . _Right_." Clumsily, Axel got up to rummage through a pile of junk, desperately trying to find the copies of the script. Soon he found them, and he passed them all out. As the people in the crowd began to read it, their eyes widened.

It was absolute trash.

* * *

><p>AXEL'S SCRIPT:<p>

Axel: (in a cool, ghetto, sexy-sounding, movie voice) In a world where scantily dressed dancers dominate the world with their gang member goonies. . . Two twins realize that they are twins. . .

Ventus: (dressed as gang member) Yo dawg, like wickedy whack, you look like me but you've got. . . boobs.

Roxas: (dressed as scantily dressed dancer) That's because I'm a transgender.

Ventus: Yo man, or she-man, or whatever. I can really rhyme, cuz I'm clever!

Roxas: I'm still a transgender.

Ventus: WE MUST BE TWINS.

Axel: (still in that cool, ghetto, sexy-sounding, movie voice) And now they must fight to stay together and reclaim their history as twin brothers. . . er… whatever they are.

Riku: You're twin's a transgender? That's cool.

Ventus: I think it's hot! And I hope I don't get shot!

Riku: Wait, what the hell!

Roxas: I'm still a transgender.

-scene change-

Larxene: You're actually related to one of the slaves!

Roxas: Yes. We're twins.

Larxene: Oh, that's interesting.

Ventus: HE'S A TRANNIE, MOTHAFUCKAAAH.

Olette: You didn't rhyme that time.

*disco ball is thrown, and Ventus catches it*

Ventus: Girl, you can rhyme, and that's a crime! Because you're a stripper, and not Jack the Ripper!

Olette: Excuse me?

Xion: (scantily dressed police officer) I'm going to have to take you to the fields to become a gangster rapping goonie.

Olette: NOOO!

Axel: Along the way, they meet Haley Joel Osment and Hayden Panetierre. . .

Sora: I'm a child star that almost won an Oscar before I started high school.

Kairi: I'm fucking hawt.

Axel: And together, they make the ultimate dance crew.

*all four dance awkwardly*

Axel: But the leader of the goonies doesn't like that there's a dance crew to rival his dance crew, so he kidnaps them all and throws them out of a helicopter. When they fall, Roxas is so huge, that his weight makes a crack on the concrete. And then all of a sudden. . .

*helicopter drops liters of salt water, Naminé comes down from the sky with a parachute*

Naminé: (as an angel in camouflage)IT'S THE FOUNTAIN OF APHRODITE, BITCHES.

Axel: And they all lived happily ever after until Vanitas came out of nowhere and shot them all. *while Vanitas does this, One Winged Angel plays*

*everyone dies*

Sora: I CAN'T DIE YET!

Kairi: I don't want to die yet!

Sora: SINCE WE BOTH DON'T WANNA DIE YET, LET'S GET MARRIED AND HAVE BEAUTIFUL BABIES.

*awkward pause*

Kairi: Okay!

*flash mob comprised of Final Fantasy characters appears out of nowhere, singing "Everlasting Love" while the two look into each other's eyes lovingly*

Sora: I CAN DIE HAPPY! *drinks cantarella and dies*

Kairi: *sobs* NOOOO!

Sora: Promise me that you'll never let go!

Kairi: I promise I'll never let go, Jack!

Sora: Wait, what the fuck, I'm not Jack.

Kairi: Just shut up and die already so that this movie is over.

*Sora dies*

Roxas: NOOO, I LOVEDD YOU!

Ventus: Wait, I thought you loved ME!

Vanitas: You guys are supposed to be dead!

Naminé: HEEEEEEEELP! I FORGOT HOW TO FLY!

Kairi: Wait, wasn't this supposed to be _my_ dramatic moment?

Riku: Axel doesn't know what he's doing cuz he's high. Hayner, cut the tape.

Axel: WAIIIT. THERE NEEDS TO BE A KISS.

*Sora becomes revived*

Sora: HAYDEN!

Kairi: JACK!

Sora: I lied to you for the entire three minutes that I've known you; MY REAL NAME IS SORA.

Kairi: *gasp* MY REAL NAME IS KAIRI.

Sora: I LOVE YOU.

Kairi: I LOVE YOU MORE.

Sora: I LOVE YOU MOST. LET'S KISS AND DIE HAPPY.

*they kiss, and Vanitas pours cantarella poison on their mouths; they die as the screen pans out to reveal a confused cast*

The words THE END appear in ghetto cursive writing.

THE END.

* * *

><p>"Holy. . . <em>shit<em>. This is so. . ."

"Amazing? Beautiful? Hot? Sexy? Creative? Astounding? I know, I'm a freaking genius," Axel said smirking.

"Actually, I was going to say shitty. But I figured that it would sound weird if I used the same word three words apart," Xion stated bluntly.

The pyromaniac guffawed at her, "You just don't appreciate my talent!"

"Axel, this script isn't even original. I think you threw in some stuff from Mamma Mia!, Titanic, and NigaHiga's Movie in Minutes version of Titanic," Riku stated calmly, "Man, I put my faith in you. You let me _down_."

Axel's jaw dropped even further, "That was a _low blow._ Sora, Kairi! _You guys_ appreciate my talent, right! ?"

The two said nothing, but their cheeks were bright red as they each snuck glances at each other.

There was an awkward pause for a while, before Axel screamed, and dropped onto his knees, "NOOOO! MY MOVIE CAREER IS _OVER_! POR QUE! ?"

As Axel silently wept on the floor, Riku strode over to Sora, planting an encouraging hand on his shoulder. Roxas also walked up to Sora's other side, also resting his hand on Sora's shoulder in what was supposed to be an encouraging way. Of course, since Roxas was dressed as. . . _whatever he was supposed to be_, it only ended up as creepy. "Sora. . . I think I know what you have to do."

Sora paled slightly, but still managed to nod, "I know."

"Go get her, tiger."

As the brunet walked towards his fate, Riku leaned over to whisper to Roxas, "Calling him Tiger was _not_ the best thing to do. Tiger Woods is _not _doing so well in golf. . . Or with the ladies."

Roxas frowned as he realized this, but ultimately, he just shrugged, "Whatever. He's Sora. He probably didn't even notice."

"K-Kairi? Can I talk to you?"

The auburn-haired girl looked up from the script that she was nervously gripping in her hand. Xion had left her not too long ago to yell at Axel some more as she tried to find a way to get Naminé out of that helicopter before anything stupid could happen. "S-Sure. What's up?"

_Kairi, remember. You _don't_ need him. You're angry, remember that!_

"I. . .I. . ."_Sora. You can _do this_. You've waited _eight years_ to do this._ Sora closed his eyes for a moment, clenching his hands into fists to gain some courage, "I. . . I LOVE YOU KAIRI LOVEHART!"

Instantly, Kairi's mind went blank.

It was finally the moment that she had been waiting for for so long. . . After so many years. . .

For a few seconds, she said nothing. Something that _definitely_ didn't help Sora's confidence level. Her eyes had been closed as she thought everything over, but when her eyes opened, they looked. . . sad. "Why, Sora? After all these years, you pick _now_ to ask me out? Why not before?"

Sora hesitated for a moment, his confidence level immediately dropping to a point so low that it was beyond ever returning. "I just. . . I guess I was scared. . ."

_I AM scary!_  
>Kairi shook the thought away, and forced herself to continue onward, "But. . .why?"<p>

_Oh my God. . . Why is this so hard! ?  
><em>"I just. . . I was scared that. . . I was scared that if I asked you out and you said no, it would just ruin our entire friendship. I didn't. . . I didn't want that."

"Really?"

Sora nodded slowly, still somewhat nervous as to how this was going to turn out, "Really." He turned back to glance at his friends, who were silently cheering him on from the sidelines, telling him that he should continue. Taking another breath for encouragement, Sora added, "You know, Kai. . . I've been in love with you for eight years. . ."

Instantly, Kairi's breathing hitched, and her eyes seemed to widen at him. _Him, too! ? For as long as me? !_

Sora however, took her hitched breath a different way, "N-Not that I know what love is like! I mean, I _think_ I know what it's like but—"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!"

Kairi couldn't stop a short giggle from escaping her lips as Sora's face turned bright red from Riku's comment. Sora took another deep breath before continuing, "Kairi, I know this'll sound really stupid, but Roxas and Riku hired Axel to help me out when it came to asking you out."

She gave him a curious look, before asking, "Seriously?"

He nodded slowly, "Yeah. I'm serious."

The auburn-haired girl couldn't stop herself from laughing, making Sora turn even redder.

When she eventually stopped, she simply smiled at him, before hugging him tightly and whispering, "I am too."

Sora's mind went blank. "Y-You what?"

Kairi looked up at him, her arms still around his waist, "I'm serious too. I. . . I think I've been in love with you for eight years, Sora."

Instantly, Sora's eyes brightened, and a huge smile engulfed his face, "R-Really! ?"

She simply nuzzled her face into his chest before nodding. "Really. . . But you know what?"

"What?"

"You're an idiot for not asking me out sooner."

Sora simply let out a nervous chuckle, before hugging her tighter towards him. "Guess I just didn't grow the balls soon enough."

Kairi laughed at the statement, "You've got that right." She paused for a moment before adding on, "I guess I'm to blame too. I suppose I could've led you more. It probably would've sped up the growth process of your balls."

He smirked, and as he chuckled again, Kairi could feel the vibrations through his chest, "I love you, Kairi. And I don't care. We're _making_ this long-distance thing work out. I've waited _eight_ _years_ for it."

Kairi giggled, a large smile on her face, "Definitely. . . He could've guessed that so much could happen in a single day?"

* * *

><p>And for the rest of the day, during the time that they weren't cleaning up the beach, consoling Naminé after Bob the Pilot pushed her off the helicopter and escaped to some place called "Mexico" (Mexico's not even the name of a real <em>world<em>!), and laughing at Axel, Sora and Kairi enjoyed their private life as a new item.

After all, it didn't matter if they only had that single day left to fully be together.

They'd always be in each other's hearts anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>A Wishful Thoguht: <strong>D'AWWW, CHEESY ENDING. XD

Wow. I'm not that proud of this, but I'm rushing to get it in before SOKAI Day is over! D: I only had ten minutes to edit this piece of mess! XD Lol, and it was written in three hours! Definitely not my best piece of work, but I hope it was enjoyable. (:

Please review! :D


End file.
